


First Date

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Dates, Vanellope makes this awkward for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Guess who's watching Felix and Tamora on their first date?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Felix/Calhoun. First date, awkward and fluffy as hell please."

Two weeks after the Battle of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz sat next to Wreck-It Ralph, at a bar table at _Tapper_ , root beers in front of them. In the bar row in front of them, sat Sergeant Tamora Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr., on their first date. 

Tamora and Felix were well-aware of the presence of Vanellope and Ralph— partly because the two had followed them into the bar— but also because Felix had asked Ralph to be there for moral support, out of a fit of nerves. Plus, Tamora could sense the eyes of the Wrecker and the Sugary child ruler on her to some extent. Tapper was a small bar; they were probably less than a dozen feet away from them. 

Seeing as they were on a date and that was the extent of it, she supposed the lack of privacy was not much of a bother, but it did make it a bit awkward.

Tamora took a swallow of her beer and twitched her head to push hair out of her line of sight and focused on Felix with a grin on her face.

“So, you enjoying yourself, Fix-It?” Tamora asked.

He nodded shyly at her and said, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Ralph! When are they gonna kiss already?!” a female child’s voice exclaimed from behind them, sounding both annoyed and amused.

Vanellope.

Felix and Tamora, who happened to be looking at each other at the time, cringed in unison at the shout from the child, embarrassed to an extent. Felix turned red, more from embarrassment’s blush rather than affection’s honeyglow. Tamora resisted the urge to shout at the child to shut up.

Both of them were somewhat surprised at their embarrassment at Vanellope’s “when are they gonna kiss!” exclamation, considering that two weeks prior, standing on the Rainbow Bridge of Sugar Rush, they had actually kissed. 

Tamora wagered it was more because they had been singled out loudly in the bar and immediately after the child’s shout, the bar quieted for about ten seconds.

She and Felix shared glances at each other, complete with awkward smiles, trying to not draw attention to themselves while the bar was relatively silent.

When the bar returned to normal noise level, Tamora gave Felix a friendly nudge on his shoulder with her hand.

She leaned in toward his face, in particular his ears, which startled him— was she going to kiss him or something…?

She then whispered close to his ear, “I guess our friends are going to try to embarrass us a lot, huh?”

She pulled away from his ear and grinned at him.

“Pro-probably,” Felix said.

“But, I reckon if we took on a Cybug Invasion together, we could handle those two,” Tamora said. She gestured toward Ralph and Vanellope who were eating throwing pretzels into each other’s mouths.

Felix nodded. 

“Agreed,” Felix said, with a smile.

Tamora held her drink mug out to him, expecting him to tap his with hers.

“Well, Fix-It?” Tamora asked. “Don’t leave me hangin’. Tap it with yours.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Felix said, taking his mug and tapping it against hers and they both then drank.

“To us,” Tamora added, a sly smile on her face.

“To us,” Felix said, with his own smile.


End file.
